


Buenos días, señor.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Good Friend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Paige, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Teenagers, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Cuando John Stilinski se dio cuenta, Derek Hale había pasado de "Buenos días, señor" a "Tu hijo también me llama papi".





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen wolf le pertenece a Jeff Davis y la MTV así como sus personajes y demás.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Derek Hale nunca salió con Paige, ni conoció a Kate, por lo que en este fanfic Derek es un adolescente tonto que actúa justo como en la serie vemos que actúa con Paige.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic lo hice para el grupo "Shippeemos Sterek", ya que es una dinamica para hacer más activo al fandom en español, ojalá funcione y veamos más fanfics en nuestro bello idioma♥ 
> 
> Las canciones mencionadas son: [Rude, de Magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es4IvqdRPCA) y [Marry you, de Bruno Mars.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhSnQeouVxM) "Chubby bunny" es un juego que consiste en decir esa palabra (que significa "conejito gordito") mientras metes a tu boca todos los bombones que puedas. 
> 
> Esto es una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo y espero haber podido desarrollarla bien♥  
>  ¡Ojalá les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla!

La primera vez que John Stilinski escuchó hablar de Derek Hale fue el día en el que Stiles Stilinski ingresó a segundo año en el BHHS.

Derek Hale era un chico de tercer año... pero entonces si era de un grado mayor ¿Por qué lo conocía Stiles?

Bueno, eso había resultado así debido al excelente promedio que había obtenido Stiles en su primer año y a que muchos de sus profesores fueron a hablar personalmente con el director para informarle cómo el chico de primero había pasado sus clases sin siquiera esforzarse en ello. La maestra de química de primer año estaba asombrada y aterrada por el adolescente que le había recitado toda la tabla periódica de memoria, con pesos moleculares y todo eso.

El director entonces había citado a John Stilinski en su oficina y tras informarle lo que sus colegas opinaban sobre su hijo, le había dicho que Stiles podía tener la oportunidad única de hacer un par de exámenes para acreditar unas materias de segundo año y en lugar de eso tomar otras de tercero.

Al volver a casa John Stilinski discutió seriamente esto con su hijo, quien tras medir los pros y los contras decidió aceptar la oferta del director y hacer los exámenes. Aunque a John no le agradaba del todo la idea, si su hijo se sentía capaz de hacerlo, él no era nadie para negárselo.

El día del examen Stiles iba tan nervioso que había olvidado tomar sus medicinas, y peor, había bebido varios litros de café, por lo que el resultado final del examen no lo sorprendió, ya que no había podido enfocarse correctamente.

Resultado final: Stiles tomaría tres clases de segundo año y tres de tercer año, ya que solo había logrado acreditar la mitad.

Aunque a Stiles le habría gustado adelantar todo un año, estaba bastante entusiasmado con llevar tres clases con los de tercero, porque eso quería decir que cuando él pasara de año —aún junto a sus amigos— solo tendría tres clases y el resto del día libre.

Había planeado conseguir un trabajo para ahorrar dinero y así obtener lo que le faltaba para pagarse la universidad. John y Claudia ya habían ahorrado lo suficiente como para pagar los primeros dos años, pero las carreras eran generalmente de tres años y medio, aún no tenían lo suficiente, por lo que a John le pareció una muy buena idea, ya después buscarían algún lugar en donde Stiles pudiera trabajar.

 

Así terminaron las vacaciones de verano y llegó el primer día de clases. Stiles se había ido bastante entusiasmado y ligeramente asustado porque era imposible no ponerse nervioso al saber que se uniría a un nuevo grupo, pero había vuelto a casa totalmente fuera de control y hablando en voz alta acerca de lo asombroso que era estar en aquel grupo de último año.

—Derek le preguntó a Harris que si se sentía intimidado por mi cuando comenzó a burlarse de cómo yo era muy joven para estar en su clase, le dijo "¿Acaso no se siente capaz de dar clases a alguien como él? Harris, te estás volviendo blando" y luego se sentó junto a mi para hacer el experimento, Harris se quedó sin palabras y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue "Señor Hale, está castigado, lo veo después de clases" fue bastante agradable, pero que lástima que haya tenido que quedarse en la escuela, mañana le invitaré una bebida —soltó Stiles hablando tan velozmente como siempre.

Y esa fue la primera vez que John Stilinski escuchó acerca de ese tal Derek y desde luego, por cómo había empezado aquello, John estaba casi seguro de que no sería la última vez que escucharía de él.

No se equivocó, los próximos días fueron un constante _“Derek hizo esto”, “Derek hizo aquello”._

 

Finalmente, un par semanas después de escuchar aquel nombre por primera vez, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer físicamente al famosísimo Derek Hale.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando el timbre sonó. John caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un adolescente alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y ligeramente fornido. El chico se veía nervioso.

— _Buenos días señor_ —saludó tendiendo su mano Derecha hacia John.

El mayor la estrechó, era educado, le agradaba.

—Ah, Stiles me dijo que vendrías a hacer un proyecto de ciencias con él, Derek, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó John, aunque sabía perfectamente que él era Derek, Stiles no había dejado de hablar ni un segundo sobre él.

—Así es, soy la pareja de laboratorio de Stiles — Confirmó el de ojos verdes—, espero no molestar o haber llegado muy temprano —añadió, aún nervioso.

—No, claro que no, pasa —Indicó el mayor haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar Derek— Stiles lleva revoloteando desde las ocho de la mañana, ha limpiado su cuarto, se ha duchado y se ha cambiado ya como tres veces de ropa —dijo John tratando de conversar un poco más, luego se preguntó si había sido correcto decir todo aquello...

Bueno, si no avergonzaba a su hijo delante de sus amigos entonces su papel como padre iba mal.

Stiles bajó a recibir a Derek, al parecer se había vuelto a cambiar de ropa, pues ahora usaba la playera de batman y la camiseta de cuadros rojos.

En cuanto los vio desaparecer escaleras arriba, corrió hacia su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a Melissa McCall preguntándole si creía que era correcto llevarles una bandeja con algo para comer y beber mientras trabajaban. Como hacían en las películas los padres. John no sabía qué hacer ¿Está bien? La última vez que su hijo había llevado un amigo a casa había sido cuando aún usaba pañales y ese había sido Scott...

El mensaje de texto que estaba esperando llegó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Melissa le dijo que _“¡Absolutamente!”_ y luego le envió una serie de mensajes diciendo cómo se debía de dar una buena impresión de que no había por qué temerle a los padres de sus amigos, que ella había llevado galletas a Scott y a Allison la primera vez que los visitó la chica y le recomendó que siempre, ¡Siempre! Antes de entrar a la habitación de su hijo cuando está con alguien ahí, debía tocar la puerta primero.

A John le pareció ridículo porque su hijo estaba con un amigo haciendo un proyecto, no besuqueándose con alguien, no había de qué preocuparse, pero de todos modos lo tomaría en cuenta. Quince minutos después de su corta charla con Melissa, John subía hacia la habitación de su hijo con dos _“Dr. Pepper”_ y un tazón de palomitas con mantequilla.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Galletas hechas en casa? Pues no, porque las galletas no estarían listas hasta dentro de un rato más, el horno había estado calentando muy lentamente y ahora les llevaba el doble de tiempo hornear cualquier cosa.

Tocó a la puerta y su hijo la abrió segundos después, tomó la bandeja con palomitas y el refresco y le agradeció, al igual que Derek, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con varios libros alrededor y cuatro marcadores: rojo, azul, amarillo y verde.

Su hijo siempre utilizaba esos colores para remarcar, a cada uno le había otorgado un significado diferente, se preguntó si Derek también hacía eso, si era algo común entre los jóvenes de ahora o si en cambio ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo con su hijo como para adoptar esta clase de hábitos. Aunque Scott no hacía esto. De todas formas dudaba que Scott estudiara.

Los adolescentes terminaron el proyecto hasta tarde, tan tarde que John les había propuesto cenar los tres juntos y ver una película. El Stilinski mayor dijo incluso que ordenaría una pizza para cada uno. Y sí, ese era solo un pretexto para comer comida chatarra ya que su hijo se la había prohibido.

Para su buena suerte al de lunares le había gustado la idea, accediendo a ordenar pizza. Derek entonces llamó a su madre y le informó que cenaría en casa de los Stilinski, que el papá de Stiles lo llevaría a casa en la patrulla de policía. Talia asintió y le dijo que se portara bien con los Stilinski.

 

Luego de un tiempo, a las pláticas de Stiles comenzaron a sumarse más nombres, _“Boyd está pensando en invitar a Erica para el baile de graduación, creo que ese chico es realmente serio sabes, apenas y empieza su último año y ya está pensando en todo aquello”, “A Isaac le gusta Allison, por eso a Scott no le cae bien, es un poco triste porque yo quería que todos fuéramos amigos”._

Los nombres no paraban de llegar y aquella vez que a su hijo se le había ocurrido invitar a sus amigos la casa se había llenado porque Stiles había invitado no solo a Scott, sino a Derek, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, la niña Tate y su amiga la hija de los Yukimura, e incluso el chico de los Whittemore había asistido.

John se preguntaba cómo su hijo había pasado de _“Scott, Scott, Scott”_ a _“Ahora soy amigo de medio Beacon Hills”_ , pero le alegraba que se relacionara tan bien.

 

En navidad sucedió algo muy parecido, o bueno, había sido el día 23 de diciembre porque los chicos querían pasar la navidad con sus familias pero también querían pasar la navidad juntos, así que lo habían resuelto teniendo su fiesta un día antes de nochebuena.

Hicieron un pequeño intercambio de regalos, Stiles recibió bastante ropa nueva, ya que, al parecer, Lydia estaba haciéndoles una _“transformación total”_ a todos sus amigos.

Pudo comprobar eso cuando vio a Erica después de las vacaciones de invierno, la chica ahora usaba el cabello planchado, maquillaje y ropa más justa, nada tenía que ver con la adolescente despeinada que traía puestos unos pants y una sudadera el veintitrés de diciembre.

Ese 23 de diciembre Derek le había regalado a Stiles un extraño collar con unas curvas. Collar que desde ese día jamás se había vuelto a quitar.

Quizá debió de haber empezado a sospechar en ese momento, pero en cambio John se lo atribuyó a que a su hijo en verdad le había gustado ese collar de... Ah, _“Trisquel”_ le había dicho Stiles, no _collar de curvitas_.

 

Para cuando Stiles cumplió 17 años su cabello ya estaba bastante largo —Lydia le había prohibido cortárselo—, su manera de vestir había cambiado un poco y su masa muscular era ligeramente mayor a cuando había empezado el año ya que se había vuelto titular del equipo de lacrosse y asistía con regularidad a los entrenamientos.

Fue justo mientras celebraban el cumpleaños del de lunares en donde se dio cuenta de que la relación de Stiles con Derek no parecía una simple amistad, porque Derek le había regalado un CD de música que él mismo había hecho. En ese CD grabó las canciones que más le gustaban. Sabía lo que era eso, John mismo le había regalado algo muy similar a Claudia cuando trataba de cortejarla, le sorprendía que los jóvenes de ahora aún hicieran esa clase de cosas.

Esa misma tarde, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para lavar los platos, porque era el día de Stiles y no lo pondría a lavar, accidentalmente —y fue accidentalmente porque él creía que la cocina estaba vacía y que todos estaban en la sala viendo películas— vio como Derek le daba una pequeña caja a Stiles. La curiosidad lo hizo quedarse para ver qué es lo que contenía. Vio como el de lunares lo abría, para después sonrojarse un poco.

Era un pequeño dulce de juguete, de esos que tienen forma de anillo. Derek lo tomó entre sus dedos, sostuvo la mano izquierda de su hijo y lo colocó. Stiles, con las mejillas ahora totalmente sonrojadas, asintió, luego Derek le dio un beso en la mejilla.

John se alejó de la escena y se fue escaleras arriba, fingiendo que no había visto nada. Siguió leyendo su libro, preguntándose cuándo es que su hijo había dejado de estar enamorado de Lydia para pasar a estarlo de Derek.

 

A la mañana siguiente Stiles se había despertado temprano y había puesto el CD en su laptop, lo había escuchado un par de veces y por fin había bajado a desayunar.

John sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a su hijo acerca del día anterior, acerca de Derek, pero al final, después de pensar en un buen discurso padre-hijo, había decidido no decir nada y esperar a que Stiles se sintiera listo para contárselo.

—Estoy saliendo con Derek—Soltó el de ojos castaños, mientras sostenía una taza de café entre sus manos. Tenía sus ojos clavados en el líquido y las mejillas rojas.

Aquello sacó a John de sus pensamientos y lo dejó en shock, porque realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso, no esperaba tanta sinceridad, su hijo siempre le mentía y ocultaba cosas, eso no era normal.

—Te lo digo directamente porque si lo pienso mucho no te lo diré —añadió después de unos segundos.

—Desde... ¿Desde cuándo tú...? —comenzó a decir pero no sabía qué preguntar.

—Me gusta desde que me defendió de Harris el primer día de clases, comenzamos a coquetear desde un poco antes de navidad... pero ayer me pidió que saliera con él y le dije que sí —respondió aclarando cualquier duda que John pudiera tener.

—El chico de los Hale... —porque ahora conocía a los Hale, y los conocía bien ya que se había vuelto bastante cercano a ellos— me parece un buen chico y por mí no hay problema con que ustedes dos salgan, aunque no sé lo que piense Talia —dijo y el de ojos castaños se puso bastante feliz al escuchar que su padre le permitía salir con el chico que le gustaba.

—Talia fue quien le dio a Derek la idea del CD y el anillo, le dijo que eso de preguntar por mensajes de texto no era nada romántico, que en cambio hiciera algo como lo de antes...

—Ah, por eso el CD —habló John más para él que para su hijo, pero Stiles asintió sonrojado.

 

Después de eso Derek y Stiles comenzaron a salir abiertamente y cuidado de quien molestara a Stiles por aquello, porque el mayor de los Stilinski no estaba para bromitas pesadas hacia su hijo. John ahora se había convertido en el nuevo sheriff de Beacon Hills y no dudaría en utilizar su autoridad para defender a Stiles.

Por suerte nada de aquello había sucedido, pues meterse con Stiles implicaba meterse con todos los demás de su grupo, y vaya que Derek cada día ganaba más músculos... Tal vez los del equipo de baloncesto se ejercitaban más que los de lacrosse, quién sabe.

 

En cuanto más se aproximaba el final del año más tenso se volvía el ambiente en la casa de los Stilinski y los Hale, ya que Derek debía ingresar a la universidad, e ir a la universidad implicaba mudarse de Beacon Hills, pues en el pueblo no habían universidades aún.

Stiles era el que parecía más afectado con la situación, pero un día Derek fue con el de ojos castaños para darle una noticia que lo había tranquilizado, pues su vida se había resuelto una vez más.

—Derek va a tomarse un año de descanso antes de ir a la universidad, así empezaremos clases juntos, el próximo semestre vamos a trabajar en la cafetería, junto con Boyd y Erica, al parecer Boyd también se tomará un año porque quiere esperar a Erica —le contó a su padre, a sus amigos y hasta a Harris con felicidad.

Fue en el preciso instante en el que John escuchó esta noticia cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, Derek no solo quería a su hijo, sino que lo amaba.

 

El final del año llegó y con ello el baile. Stiles lucía bastante nervioso con aquello, pues Derek le había pedido que lo acompañara y el de lunares había aceptado sin dudarlo. Claro que cuando tuvo que ir con Lydia a comprar un traje, ir al spa con Erica —a quien había invitado Boyd— y conforme se acercaba la fecha, había comenzado a dudarlo.

El día del baile Lydia llegó temprano para ayudarlo a prepararse. La pelirroja estaba celosa de Stiles porque él sí podría asistir —porque solo podían ir aquellos que se graduarían más un invitado—, mientras que ella tendría que esperar un año entero para ir a ese baile, pero se alegraba de que su mejor amigo tuviera una oportunidad como esa.

Si era sincera, de entre todos sus amigos, Stiles era quien menos esperaba que llegara a salir con alguien tan atractivo, popular y buen atleta como Derek Hale, si le hubieran preguntado un año atrás quién creía que fuera a estar en el lugar en el que ahora estaba Stiles, habría contestado que ella.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, amarrando la corbata de moño de Stiles, quien se veía tan nervioso que probablemente sufriría de nauseas.

—Está bien, Stiles, llevas saliendo con él meses, no hay de qué preocuparte —trató de tranquilizarlo Lydia, lo cual funcionó solo un par de segundos puesto que en ese momento el timbre sonó y el sheriff gritó desde la planta baja que Derek había llegado.

Stiles bajó las escaleras tomando bocanadas profundas de aire que lo volvieron a relajar al menos un poco.

Derek se quedó embelesado al verlo y sus ojos parecían brillar.

—Muy bien, ahora, Derek, colócate al lado de mi hijo para que tome la foto —ordenó John.

—Papá, no, este ni siquiera es mi baile, es el de Derek... —trató de discutir Stiles pero al sentir la mano de Derek en su cintura simplemente se dedicó a posar para la foto.

En la fiesta habían bailado bastante, pero se habían centrado más en probar los bocadillos que se encontraban en el bufete. Erica lo había retado a meter todos los rollos de sushi que pudiera en su boca y Stiles le dijo que lo haría solo si ella accedía a comerse el _wasabi_. Erica había accedido y claro que la cosa no había terminado muy bien. Stiles se había atragantado con un rollo de sushi y Erica se había terminado bebiendo medio ponche.

Pese a lo que muchos creerían, Derek y Boyd ese día tan solo habían descubierto lo mucho que amaban a los idiotas de sus parejas. No se habían avergonzado ni un minuto de ellos, sino que se habían enamorado de sus tontas actitudes infantiles, a tal grado de también unirse en sus tontos retos.

Estaban tan entretenidos en sus juegos que cuando el presentador anunció al rey del baile y las luces apuntaron hacia Derek, el de ojos verdes se encontraba con seis bombones en la boca y uno en la mano que se disponía a meter.

—Derek Hale, ¿Quieres pasar al frente del escenario a decir algo a tus compañeros que han votado por ustedes como el rey y la reina del baile? —preguntó Finstock con cara de _“No pienso preguntar qué es lo que están haciendo, ustedes solo me perturban”._

Derek asintió. Caminó hacia el escenario. Subió. Se metió el séptimo bombón en la boca. Tomó el micrófono...

—Chubby Bunny —Dijo con dificultad.

Varios de los presentes comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Derek masticó y tragó los bombones antes de ponerse serio. Agradeció a quienes votaron por él y les dio un gran discurso acerca de cómo estaba seguro de que todos llegarían lejos en la vida, que confiaba en que lograrían todo aquello que se propusieran.

—Y ahora le cederé el micrófono a su reina del baile, que ya es tarde y mi príncipe y yo debemos retirarnos antes de que su padre me convierta en una calabaza —bromeó y todos rieron. Después, como había dicho, le cedió el micrófono a la reina del baile, una chica llamada Paige, a quien había visto infinidad de veces en concursos de música.

Paige era bonita y decían que inteligente, pero no sabía nada más acerca de ella, nunca habían conversado, de hecho tan solo una vez habían intercambiado palabras y había sido a principios de su tercer año, cuando él y un par de sus compañeros de equipo jugaban baloncesto cerca del club de música, ella había salido y les había pedido que no hicieran tanto ruido porque se encontraba practicando.

Derek había pensado en ir a hablar con ella un poco y preguntarle qué clase de instrumento tocaba, cuando vio a lo lejos a Stiles, quien caminaba junto con Erica hacia la cafetería, entonces Derek le había pedido una disculpa a Paige por el ruido y se había ido corriendo para alcanzar a los dos chicos de segundo año. Después de esa vez ya jamás había tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella.

El Hale regresó a Stiles a casa y le dijo que lo vería después. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues sabía que el sheriff estaba cerca y no es que le diera miedo, pero sí que le daba bastante vergüenza besar a su hijo enfrente de él.

Se subió al camaro —pues Laura se lo había prestado para el baile— y se fue a su casa recordando la bella noche que había pasado junto al de lunares...

Estaba perdidamente enamorado, no podía, ni quería negarlo.

 

Los planes de los adolescentes fueron tal como lo esperaban. Stiles asistía a clases por las mañanas y por las tardes Derek pasaba por él para ir juntos a la cafetería. A veces era Stiles el que iba a recoger a Derek en su Jeep, pues el Hale se transportaba en el Camaro que le prestaba su hermana mayor, mientras que Stiles era el propietario de aquel Jeep que había comprado junto con su padre y reparado con la ayuda de este, Derek y Malia Tate, quien al parecer conocía mucho más de autos que ellos tres juntos.

El baile de graduación de Stiles no fue tan entretenido como el de Derek, puesto que esta vez el encargado de todo había sido Harris y no había dejado de molestar a Derek durante toda la noche, llamándolo vago por no estar estudiando ya la universidad, diciéndole cómo sus demás compañeros siempre estarían un año delante de él y haciéndolo sentir triste debido a ello, hasta que Stiles le había dicho que los demás no importaban, lo que realmente importaba para Derek era él.

Acto seguido había besado apasionadamente al de ojos verdes, no es que le gustara hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero si con ello dejaba sin habla a Harris no le importaba.

El profesor se había ido hacia el escenario decidido a acabar con todo de una vez y anunciando al rey y la reina del baile, que había sido ni más ni menos que Lydia y Jackson, nada que no hubieran visto venir.

Ya que el sheriff se encontraba de turno y no volvería hasta la mañana, Stiles decidió invitar a Derek a dormir en su casa, listo para dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

En el cuarto de Stiles los dos se encontraban asustados, avergonzados y nerviosos, pero luego de dejar de pensarlo tanto habían comenzado a besarse, a desvestirse y finalmente habían hecho el amor.

Y a Stiles le había dolido como el infierno. Porque había perdido el juego de _piedra, papel o tijeras_ y le había tocado ser _el receptor_.

Cuando el sheriff volvió por la mañana se encontró con Derek haciendo de desayunar en su cocina.

—Lo siento, ayer traje a Stiles a casa y como ya era tarde me quedé, espero que no le moleste —dijo Derek sirviéndole de desayunar a su suegro.

—No hay problema, hijo... ¿En dónde está Stiles? —cuestionó el sheriff.

—Arriba, durmiendo —el mayor le lanzó una mirada de sospecha hacia él— alguien adulteró el ponche de la fiesta, Stiles bebió demasiado por lo que no se siente muy bien, supuse que si dormía se sentiría mejor —mintió.

—Ah, entiendo, entonces muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo —dijo francamente el sheriff y Derek se sentía un poco culpable.

Pero no le diría que la noche anterior había robado la virginidad de su precioso hijo y que ahora se encontraba adolorido porque no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Había sido tan diferente al porno, los libros, los cómics... todo lo que había leído para informarse no eran más que mentiras.

 

Semanas después habían aplicado para diferentes carreras, pero en la misma universidad. En cuanto los resultados de admisión salieron y notaron que habían quedado fueron a festejar comiendo pizza y a jugar videojuegos.

Derek y Stiles en secreto buscaron un departamento barato en donde ambos pudieran habitar, puesto que el de lunares le había prometido años atrás a Scott que cuando entraran a la universidad compartirían habitación, cosa que ahora no deseaba porque uno, Scott tenía novia y estaba seguro de que la llevaría seguido a su habitación y entonces él tendría que buscar a donde irse. Dos, él también tenía pareja y también necesitaba privacidad y tres, Scott roncaba mucho.

—Una habitación es suficiente —dijo Stiles y Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Pienso que necesitamos otra habitación...

John, quien estaba en la sala leyendo, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que estaba manteniendo su hijo con su novio en la mesa de la cocina. Las palabras del Hale lo tranquilizaron un poco, porque si Derek quería su propia habitación entonces eso significaba que su relación no había llegado tan lejos como para compartir una misma cama todos los días... ¿No?

—...Porque necesitamos un cuarto en dónde poder hacer los deberes, no es recomendable hacerlos en la habitación, hay muchas distracciones, la televisión, la consola de videojuegos, netflix...

—La cama... —interrumpió Stiles.

John sintió cómo casi le daba un infarto ante las palabras de su propio hijo, porque sí, al parecer la relación ya había ido tan lejos. No es que le molestara del todo, ya que Stiles tenía 18, pero aun así seguía siendo su pequeño.

—No seas tonto, Stiles —Derek rodó los ojos pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Quiero decir que debemos ir a comprar una cama grande —fingió inocencia Stiles— y los deberes los haremos en la cocina, no tenemos por qué gastar en algo de dos recámaras, si no quieres hacerlos en la cocina podemos ir a la biblioteca, yo acostumbro estudiar en la biblioteca, o si no...

—Está bien, está bien, esta de una recámara será —finalizó Derek encerrando el anuncio en el periódico.

 

Muy a pesar de Scott, el verano en el que ingresaron a la universidad, Stiles y Derek se mudaron juntos. Al final Scott había terminado rentando una casa con Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Isaac y Danny.

Kira y Malia habían conseguido un departamento cerca de donde vivían Stiles y Derek, pues Malia sabía que no podría soportar vivir con todos sus amigos. La chica muy apenas toleraba a Stiles y a Kira como para pasar todos los días con los demás.

Erica y Boyd por supuesto que se habían movido juntos también. Boyd le había propuesto matrimonio a la rubia un mes antes de partir hacia la universidad y ella había aceptado sin siquiera dudarlo. Claro que querían privacidad.

 

John visitaba a su hijo de tanto en tanto y Stiles visitaba a su padre durante las vacaciones, cuando todos volvían a Beacon Hills. Y convivían mientras platicaban acerca del trabajo, de la escuela, de todo y de nada.

Pero un día, cuando su hijo estaba a un año de terminar la universidad, John Stilinski recibió una visita inesperada. Escuchó el ya conocido sonido del Camaro que Laura Hale le había obsequiado a su hermano menor cuando se marchó a la universidad. Seguido del motor apagándose, el timbre de la casa sonó. Al abrir se encontró con Derek Hale vestido con un traje negro, como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta. Esto le sorprendió bastante puesto que John sabía que se encontraban en época de exámenes finales.

Su hijo por supuesto no estaba con él, ya que le había dicho la noche anterior, mientras realizaban una llamada, que estaría en la universidad todo el día terminando un proyecto final con un par de compañeros de clases.

Quizá Derek ya había entregado todos sus trabajos y ahora se encontraba de vacaciones, después de todo estaban en diferentes carreras. Derek estudiaba historia y su hijo psicología.

¿Pero entonces por qué estaba en su casa y no en la de Talia?

Es decir, a lo largo de los meses estaba más que acostumbrado a que Derek entrara y saliera como si viviera ahí, su hijo era igual con los Hale, pero la situación no dejaba de parecerle extraña por alguna razón... Debía ser por el traje.

— ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? —Preguntó el sheriff y Derek se sonrojó para luego aclararse la garganta.

— _Es sábado en la mañana, salto de mi cama y me pongo mi mejor traje_ —comenzó a decir señalando su traje.

Y claro que John no entendía absolutamente nada. Derek levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

— _Subí a mi auto, que corría como un Jet, todo el camino hacia ti —prosiguió._

—Tienes razón, debes estar cansado, son varias horas de viaje ¿Quieres pasar a beber algo y descansar? —ofreció John pero Derek negó.

— _Toqué a tu puerta... con el corazón en la mano... para hacerte una pregunta_ —La voz de Derek se quebró y volvió a carraspear para poder continuar— _porque sé que eres un hombre pasado de moda_ —soltó con vergüenza.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó John. Pero era como que esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes en alguna parte... como en... ¿El CD que Derek le había regalado a su hijo tiempo atrás?

¡Oh!

**¡OH!**

— _¿Puedo tener a tu hijo por el resto de mi vida? Diga que sí, diga que sí, porque necesito saberlo..._

— ¡Sí! —gritó John antes de que Derek siguiera con la canción— ¿Enserio Derek? Yo comienzo a pensar que el que está pasado de moda eres tú —dijo John riéndose de lo ridículo que era su futuro hijo.

Derek sonrió y abrazó con fuerza al hombre frente a él, tratando de transmitir todo su agradecimiento. John podría jurar que el chico emitía luz propia.

Entonces el de cabello negro le dio a John una entrada al partido de baloncesto que se iba a llevar acabo en otra ciudad puesto que el equipo de Derek había ganado y competiría en las nacionales, también le dejó un boleto de avión precisamente para ese día. John comenzaba a ver por dónde iba la cosa y los aceptó.

—Allá te veré, hijo —confirmó John. El menor asintió, dio media vuelta, volvió al automóvil y se marchó.

 

Era el día del partido nacional. El lugar estaba lleno y las cámaras de televisión estaban por todos lados.

— ¿Papá? —Gritó Stiles levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el Stilinski mayor— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Derek me invitó al partido —respondió el Sheriff caminando junto con su hijo hacia la primera fila en donde ya se encontraba Talia, Laura y Cora Hale, junto con el resto de los amigos de Stiles, menos Lydia a quien no podía ver por ni un lado— ¿Traes ropa nueva? —preguntó notando cómo vestía su hijo.

—Sí, Lydia ha dicho que tengo que estar guapo porque habrían cámaras de vídeo y nos ha hecho vestir a todos como si fuéramos a una boda —aclaró Stiles y el sheriff asintió.

Lydia había ido a verlo a él también y le había llevado la ropa que usaba en ese momento _“porque no puedes verte mal en ese día, John”_ y John se preguntaba cuando había dejado de ser el _“Señor Stilinski”_ o _“Sheriff”_ para esos adolescentes. Solo Derek parecía seguir teniéndole respeto...

El partido no tardó en comenzar. Los gritos de apoyo del público se escuchaban y las cámaras seguían a los jugadores. Pronto los diez minutos acabaron. Entonces los jugadores tomaron su descanso. Así pasaron los primeros dos cuartos. El segundo descanso comenzó. Stiles vio a Derek desaparecer entre los vestidores.

Dentro de los vestidores Lydia lo arrojaba hacia las regaderas para que se diera una ducha rápida, solo tenían cinco minutos para arreglar todo y volver a salir a la cancha. La pelirroja le ofreció una toalla para que se secara y no dejaba de decirle que se apurara, porque _“Por el amor de dios, Derek, solo tienes dos minutos ya, si no logras cambiarte en dos minutos no alcanzaremos a hacer esto, te dije que era muy arriesgado”_. Mientras lo regañaba también le pasaba la ropa para que se cambiara.

Pero Derek era un experto a la hora de cambiarse y podía hacerlo rápido. En un minuto ya se encontraba anudándose la corbata mientras Lydia le amarraba las agujetas.

Cerca de la puerta el resto del equipo lo esperaba.

Comenzaron a salir uno por uno y las personas se sorprendieron pues penas había pasado cinco minutos desde el inicio del descanso y ese descanso debía ser de diez minutos. Entonces en las bocinas comenzó a escucharse una canción. El público estaba confundido.

Derek salió al final, vestido con un traje negro. Se colocó hasta el frente de todos justo a tiempo para empezar a cantar, mientras los otros once jugadores bailaban a sus espaldas una rutina que habían estado ensayando por meses.

— _Es una hermosa noche y estamos buscando algo tonto que hacer, ¡Hey! bebé, creo que quiero casarme contigo, ¿Es la mirada en tus ojos? ¿O acaso es como bailas? ¿A quién le importa, bebé? Creo que quiero casarme contigo..._ —Entonó Derek, sin titubeos y viendo directamente a los ojos castaños de Stiles.

Las cámaras de televisión se habían vuelto a encender desde que habían comenzado a salir los jugadores y ahora apuntaban hacia el equipo del pueblo vecino que danzaba mientras _“Marry you”_ sonaba en los altavoces y Derek seguía cantando, sobreponiendo su voz a la de la canción.

El de ojos verdes también danzaba a la par de los otros pero se acercaba cada vez más hacia la primera fila, en donde se encontraba Stiles. Lydia entonces salió de los vestidores cargando un ramo de rosas y sostenido una caja pequeña cubierta con terciopelo rojo. Derek no iba a arriesgarse a que se le cayera mientras bailaba.

La canción estaba a punto de concluir, pero para entonces Derek ya no bailaba, sino que sujetaba la mano de Stiles. El de lunares utilizaba su mano libre para cubrir sus labios. Trataba de no llorar o soltar algún grito de emoción, sin embargo, sí que se removía en su lugar, inquieto, feliz, lleno de tantas emociones que no podía contenerlas. Finalmente optó por ponerse de pie.

— _Creo que quiero casarme contigo_ —finalizó Derek y se hincó. La música se detuvo.

Tomó el ramo de rosas y se lo dio a Stiles, el cual retiró su mano derecha de su boca y lo abrazó. Entonces Derek soltó su mano izquierda y tomó la caja roja entre sus manos. La abrió e hizo la pregunta que Stiles tantas veces había visto en las películas y que jamás pensó que se la hicieran a él.

—Stiles Stilinski, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡Sí! —gritó Stiles y Derek sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y lo colocó en el anular de la mano de Stiles. El de lunares estaba temblando y le costó un poco de trabajo ponérselo pero una vez lo hubo hecho Derek se puso de pie, lo abrazó y lo besó.

El sonido que indicaba que se había terminado el descanso se hizo presente y otro jugador salió de la banca para reemplazar a Derek durante la otra mitad del partido. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Presionó una vez más las mejillas de Stiles con sus palmas y le dio otro beso antes de salir del gimnasio junto con los demás.

Fueron a celebrar a un restaurante y comieron hasta no poder más. Stiles presumió su anillo a todos, incluido al camarero. Derek no podía sentirse más feliz de que Stiles portara ese anillo con tanto orgullo. Laura Hale entonces les informó que su boda no sería para nada como esa canción, que organizarían algo bello e íntimo en casa.

Al final del día, el equipo de Derek había perdido el partido por tres puntos y el vídeo de la propuesta de Derek a Stiles se encontraba en internet bajo el nombre de _“La mejor propuesta de matrimonio”_ junto a otros cientos con este título.

El equipo de baloncesto no estaba molesto, todo lo contrario, estaban feliz por su compañero, ya habrían otros años para ganar.

 

La boda se llevó a cabo medio año después, en la casa de los Hale, a mitad de la reserva. Había sido algo íntimo, como lo habían acordado, no querían llamar la atención, suficiente con la propuesta de matrimonio en televisión que había hecho el idiota y cursi de Derek, el vídeo tenía millones de reproducciones, gracias pero no.

 

Cuatro meses después de su boda, Derek y Stiles compraban un loft en Beacon Hills para tener un lugar en dónde vivir al terminar la universidad.

Casi todos regresaron a Beacon Hills. Scott, quien estudió veterinaria, consiguió empleo con Deaton. Allison, Lydia y Derek encontraron empleo de profesores en BHHS, cosa que en realidad no le hizo nada de gracia a Harris, aunque por otro lado, sí que alegró a Finstock, puesto que _Bilinski_ y sus amigos le agradaban, aunque no lo diría nunca en voz alta.

Stiles abrió un consultorio en el centro de la ciudad para poder dar terapia, puesto que en Beacon Hills, además de la casa Eichen, no había ni un otro lugar para ejercer su carrera, aunque era muy diferente, puesto que no es lo mismo un psicólogo a un psiquiatra, así como nada tenía que ver el lindo consultorio que había adornado con la ayuda de su esposo y sus amigos al manicomio Eichen.

Erica y Boyd consiguieron empleo en una editorial, ya que habían estudiado letras y lengua inglesa, respectivamente. Mientras Erica editaba libros, Boyd los traducía, simultáneamente a sus empleos cuidaban la cafetería de la abuela de Boyd.

Isaac era enfermero en el hospital de Beacon Hills. Kira seguía estudiando, ya que quería ser neurocirujana, Malia trabajaba como veterinario en la ciudad, cuando Kira terminara la carrera volverían a Beacon Hills, donde Malia ayudaría a Scott y Kira trabajaría junto con Melissa McCall e Isaac.

Jackson se había ido a Europa, a trabajar como abogado. Nunca había estado entre sus planes volver a Beacon Hills. Danny lo había acompañado porque siempre había querido vivir en Europa y qué mejor que ir con su mejor amigo.

 

John Stilinski tocó a la puerta del loft una mañana en la que sabía que su hijo no trabajaba, al igual que Derek, ya que era festivo. Stiles se ofreció a preparar el desayuno. Mientras todos estaban en la mesa y Stiles se ponía al día con su padre, Derek revisaba el periódico en línea, no queriendo interrumpirlos y tratando de darles un poco de privacidad.

Derek llevaba puestas unas gafas de pasta negra para poder leer bien, decía que las pantallas era lo que le costaba trabajo enfocar, todo lo demás lo podía ver perfectamente, pero el pizarrón le era casi imposible de entender cuando sus alumnos exponían con sus presentaciones de _PowerPoint_  o _prezzi_.

John vio detenidamente a ese hombre frente a él. A ese hombre con barba _de las tres de la tarde_ y músculos ridículamente trabajados. No se parecía mucho a ese pequeño niño lampiño que había visto por primera vez frente a la puerta de su casa. En cambio su hijo... Stiles se veía exactamente igual desde que tenía quince, absolutamente nada había cambiado en él.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien cambiara tanto como Derek Hale?

—Papi, pásame la sal, por favor —pidió Stiles.

John tardó un poco en reaccionar pues había estado distraído pensando en lo irreconocible que se había vuelto Derek. Cuando por fin proceso las palabras de su hijo levantó la mano, pero antes de siquiera poder moverla un milímetro más, vio como Derek, sin despegar la vista de su celular, tomaba el salero y se lo acercaba a Stiles. El Stilinski mayor quedó en shock.

Y mientras Stiles se sonrojaba y vertía sal sobre su desayuno, el sheriff pensaba en que Derek Hale había, literalmente, pasado de _“Buenos días, señor”_ a _“Tu hijo también me llama papi”._

Derek hundió su cuchara en la comida y se la llevó a la boca, aún sin darse cuenta de lo que instintivamente había hecho. Y siguió leyendo su periódico en línea tranquilamente mientras desayunaba.


End file.
